Jem and The Holograms, Issue 9
Viral, Part 3 is the 9th issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on November 18, 2015. It features the final part of the three part story Viral. Official synopsis VIRAL PART 3! Jem and The Holograms commemorate their new video with a huge house party… but that may have been a mistake, as more than one party crasher isn’t looking to celebrate their success!! Plot The Misfits, Clash and Techrat are crashing The Holograms' Halloween party. The Misfits and Clash are dressed in Skeleton costumes and Techrat is hiding in a large Shower cubicle costume. Behind the shower curtain he has all of his computer equipment hidden. Rio, who is dressed up as a reporter in a suit and glasses, spots a large number of fans in costume are crowding around Jem and hounding her with a ton of questions. He helps her escape to an empty room off the hall. He asks her for an interview, and she tells him that if she decides to do one in the future, she'll contact him. After Rio gives her a distraction so she can leave in peace, Jem sneaks out of the room to another part of the house, not aware she's being followed by Pizzazz. Jem enters a room and Pizzazz stakes it out, but doesn't notice Jerrica leaving the same room in a different costume. Pizzazz gets a notification on her phone and finds out that Jem and The Holograms are rumored to be opening for The Misfits' West Coast tour. Pizzazz screams, and storms out of the party. Jerrica, dressed as the black swan from Swan Lake, meets up with Rio. Rio apologizes again for hurting her, and for not telling her about the story he wrote. Jerrica jumps into his arms and kisses him, forgiving him. Kimber spots Stormer, and rushes across the party to meet up with her. Stormer apologizes to her, and tells her she had nothing to do with what happened at the Starlight Benefit. Kimber tells her that she knows, and that she knows Stormer would never hurt her. She tells stormer that she couldn't keep lying to her sisters anymore, and that if they're going to date, it has to be out in the open. Stormer kisses her. Techrat tries to sneak into The Holograms' studio, but Synergy sounds an alarm, and he runs away, accidentally knocking Jetta into the pool. Roxy, Jetta and Stormer realize that Pizzazz has ditched them at the party. They take a taxi home, and Jetta leaves an angry message on Pizzazz's voice mail. Pizzazz, driving home, hears her phone go off and goes to answer it - but in doing so, is distracted from driving. Pizzazz hits the a cliff to the side of the road, which flips and crashes her car, leaving her bloody and unconscious. Techrat explains to Eric that he's sure The Holograms' security is an AI, but that it's technology so advanced that it shouldn't exist. It's too advanced for him to understand. He did find out, however, that there is something wrong with it. Characters Major characters The Holograms *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana The Misfits *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta Side characters *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Craig *Clash *Holly Black Cover gallery IDW Comics Issue 9 - cover A.png IDW Comics Issue 9- subscription cover.PNG Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing